


In Another World

by Jacie



Category: NCIS
Genre: Alternate Reality, Coffee Shops, Gen, Revelations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21954400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacie/pseuds/Jacie
Summary: Trent calls Tony wanting to meet up so he can explain a few things.
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo & Trent Kort
Comments: 22
Kudos: 103





	In Another World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cutsycat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/gifts).



> Alternate take on events. Mentions of Tali. 
> 
> For Cutsycat - Many thanks for participating in this year's Happy Holidays Challenge and for completing all 24 advent prompts! And Many thanks to Rose_Malmaison for the last-minute proofread!
> 
> I was beginning to think I hadn’t ever written Kort before, but found that I’d killed him off as the bad guy in _Between A Cock and A Hard Place_. Anyway, I hope I did okay. Many thanks for your participation in the Happy Holidays Challenge! I hope you have a Happy Holiday Season and a fantastic 2020!

Tony was fuming when he hung up his phone after the unwanted call. 

“Who was that?” Gibbs asked.

“No one,” Tony replied as he grabbed his coat. “Going for coffee.”

The rest of the team watched in disbelief as Tony headed for the elevator and disappeared from view. 

It was twenty minutes later when Tony arrived at the coffee shop. His stomach growled, so he ordered a steak and cheese sandwich with chips, and a hazelnut coffee. While waiting for his order, he scanned the patrons and found his target drinking espresso and reading the paper. 

“This has better be worth it,” he muttered to himself as he picked up his order and eyed Kort across the dining area. Stopping at the condiment counter, he tasted his brew, he added three sugars and stirred it vigorously before joining Kort at his table. “You have until I finish my lunch to convince me why I shouldn’t put a bullet through your head.”

“I didn’t do it. I’m being set up.”

Tony chewed and swallowed. “Oh, good. That’s settled then. I’ll just move on with my life then. Nothing to see here.”

Kort’s expression was stone-faced serious. “I’m here to warn you.”

“Warn me? About what? Does this have anything to do with the shooting at Gibbs’ house?”

“That wasn’t me either.”

“Okay, I have half a sandwich left. I’m game. Who did the shooting, MI6 agent Jacob Scott? What’s his beef with Jessica Terdei?”

“The threat is within Israel, a terrorist named Zahar. And I’m here to warn you that the powers that be at Mossad are setting you up.”

Tony sipped his coffee and set down that last bit of his sandwich. “Who the fuck killed Ziva? I’m beginning to suspect you had something to do with this.”

Kort leaned close and Tony drew his gun from its holster. Lifting his hands above the table, Kort showed he wasn’t reaching for his own weapon. His voice at a whisper, he relayed, “Ziva isn’t dead. It’s all a deceitful plan to get the Americans on their side and take out Zahar.”

Tony nearly choked on the last bite of his sandwich. “Hold up a second. What do you mean Ziva’s alive? Mossad confirmed her death.”

“Listen, DiNozzo. They’re out to get help from the Americans. They have a neat little trick up their sleeves to get you on their side.”

“I only have half a bag of chips left. You better start making sense fast.”

Kort picked up a chocolate chip cookie and set it on Tony’s plate to extend his meal another minute and give him a little more time to explain. “They have Ziva’s daughter…”

The shock and surprise showed clearly in Tony’s expression. “Excuse me? Ziva’s what?”

“I’m guessing you slept with Ziva at some point, let’s say about two years go?”

Tony shook his head and sighed. “We were drunk. Really, really fucking drunk. I knew it was a mistake when it happened, but it was only one night. Are you saying we have a kid together?”

With a snort of derision, Kort replied, “Not me, Mossad. But don’t believe it. It’s all a bloody lie to get you on their side. No matter what they do or say, take the kid, then get a paternity test done in secret. And make sure you trust the people controlling it, that it’ll be a clean test and they’ll keep the results confidential. My sources say the child’s father is really Adam Eshel…”

“Adam?”

“Yes, Adam Eshel. He’s also Mossad. They were working together. A daughter happened; a daughter named Tali that Mossad Director Orli Elbaz is bringing to the States and planning to pawn off on you with the story that you’re the father. They believe you’ll be so distraught about Ziva’s supposed death that you won’t question the child’s paternity. They’ve schooled the child well. Don’t believe a word of it.”

“What’s the end game? Why? What’s the motive?”

“This woman, Zahar, she worked with Ari Haswari. She never forgave Ziva for killing him,” Kort revealed.

“I thought he was engaged to the doctor?”

Leaning back in his chair, Kort said, “I guess he got around.”

“Who shot Fornell and Jessica Terdei?”

“Zahar. She’s trying to stir up confusion and point the blame at other people. It doesn’t matter who. She wants everyone focused on everyone else so she can sneak in under the radar and do as she pleases. She knows they’re bringing Ziva’s daughter here to you. Mossad plans to use you as bait to draw Zahar out. While she’s watching you and expecting Ziva to make contact, they’ll be watching her.” 

“So they’re putting this toddler in danger?”

Kort finished his espresso and chuckled as he set the cup down. “I was surprised they’d put her in your hands, too.”

Tony ignored the gibe. “How is Jacob Scott involved? His prints were at Gibbs’ house from when Terdei was killed.”

“Zahar is setting him up. She has moles working for her. They are setting Scott up to throw everyone off the scent.”

“I don’t suppose you can prove any of this?”

“Call Abby Scuito.”

“Excuse me?”

“Call her. I’m sure she’s gotten some results from the crime scene evidence by now. Let me buy you another coffee.”

Tony kept an eye on Kort, and decided to join him at the counter, telling the cashier, “Make the order to go.”

Kort followed him out the door and to a courtyard nearby. Standing near a fountain, Tony made his call, allowing the splashing water to mask his conversation. 

_“Tony! I’m glad you called,”_ said Abby. _“I found something very interesting.”_

“What do you have, Abs?” he asked. 

_“There is something hinky about Jacob Scott’s prints that were collected at Gibbs’ house.”_

“What does that mean? They’re not his?”

_“They’re all perfect. Too perfect. They’re fabricated, Tony. Someone got a hold of his file and made these prints. They’re good fakes, but they are fakes. They’re all exactly the same and have an identical flaw. That simply can’t happen. When a live person leaves prints behind, it’s not unusual to have slight flaws here and there, but it’s impossible for them all to be exactly the same, unless they’re fake copies of the same file print.”_

“Anything else?” asked Tony.

 _“Oh, yeah. The shooter was hit and bled. I took blood samples off of Jessica Terdei’s jacket and it matches...”_

“Me,” Kort said matter-of-factly. 

Raising his weapon, Tony stared at him. “You shot Fornell and Terdei?”

Slowly taking one step back, Kort raised his hands. “As I said, I’m being framed. I didn’t do it. Zahar is just making it look like I did. First she throws the blame on Jacob Scott, then on me. She doesn’t think you’ll look any further.”

“Thanks, Abs. I have to go.” Snapping his phone closed, Tony slipped it into his pocket and steadied his weapon. “Who is this Zahar’s target?”

“Ziva. She blames her for killing Ari and ruining her life. Ziva has gone into hiding.”

“And the only way for this Zahar to find Ziva is to kill everyone from Tom Morrow to Jessica Terdei?”

“The woman is an underground, psycho terrorist. What do you expect?”

“Okay, let’s say I believe you, Kort. What’s the big plan here?”

“Take the child. Let Mossad think that you believe them. Then run a paternity test and you’ll see it’s all a ruse.”

“And I get stuck with this Zahar person on my ass the rest of my life?”

“I have a proposal.”

“Does it include a ring?”

“Take the kid. I’ll go with you. They have documents stating Ziva is dead and you are her daughter Tali’s father. You use that to get Eli David’s estate. All I want is two million dollars. He was worth far more than that. Ziva inherited it all, but she’s dead on paper. Now, legally, her daughter should inherit everything. You’ll have enough money to hire all the bodyguards you want. You and I have the smarts to go underground and not get found. What do you say?”

Lowering his weapon, Tony asked, “And what do we do with the toddler.”

Shaking his head, Kort replied, “Hire a nanny!”

~The End~

© 2019 by Jacie

12/24/2019


End file.
